CALLING ALL MORTAL INSTRUMENTS FANS BIG NEWS
by Sal'sbabydaddylovesRammy
Summary: MORE INFO ABOUT THE 4TH BOOK IN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES, CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS! :D IF YOU'RE INTERESTED READ IT! NO REVIEWS REQUIRED!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this isn't a story. So sue me. This is WAY better than a story.... This might be old news ( i know I'VE known about it for months) but not everyone knows about it yet so here it is....

THERE IS GOING TO BE A FOURTH MORTAL INSTRUMENTS BOOK!!!!

But don't get too excited yet, let me finish....

It's going to be from Simon's point of view here's a quick run down i found about the book, this is all i could find...oh by the way the books called City of Fallen Angels....LOVE IT!!!

"_Love, blood, betrayal and revenge — the stakes are higher than ever in ____City of Fallen Angels__. Simon Lewis is having some trouble adjusting to his new life as a vampire, especially now that he hardly sees his best friend Clary, who is caught up in training to be a Shadowhunter—and spending time with her new boyfriend Jace. Not to mention that Simon doesn't quite know how to handle the pressure of not-quite-dating two girls at once. What's a daylight-loving vampire to do? Simon decides he needs a break and heads out of the city—only to discover that sinister events are following him. Realizing that the war they thought they'd won might not yet be over, Simon has to call on his Shadowhunter friends to save the day — if they can put their own splintering relationships on hold long enough to rise to the challenge."_

Oh my god doesn't it sound great?!?

Now here's the bad news... It's not released until 2011. Well actually 2012 if you want the paper back edition (which are the copies i have) but who cares if your books don't all match, we'll still get it A YEAR EARLIER!!!

Now on that un/happy note i leave you to scream/cry/go into hysterics or whatever it is you want to do!

Good Luck with the wait

SEE YA!!! 

SOPHIE


	2. Chapter 2

City of Fallen Angels takes place after the events of City of Glass. It splits its focus between Jace and Clary and Clary's best friend, Simon, and how he adjusts to life as a vampire, but it's still an ensemble-cast story, and all the characters from the Mortal Instruments series appear in it: Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Luke, Jocelyn, Maia, and many more. (It even helps to have read The Clockwork Angel before you read CoFA, because some of the characters from the ID series do show up in it. However, it isn't required.) In City of Fallen Angels, someone's killing the Shadowhunters who used to be in Valentine's Circle and leaving their bodies around New York City in a manner designed to provoke hostility between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Internecine warfare among vampires is ripping the Downworld community apart, and only Simon — the Daylighter who everyone wants on their side — can decide the outcome; too bad he wants nothing to do with Downworld politics. Meanwhile Jace and Clary investigate a mystery that has deeply personal consequences for them — consequences that may strengthen their relationship, or rip it apart forever. Love, blood, betrayal and revenge: the stakes are higher than ever in City of Fallen Angels.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So you've all heard by now that City of Bones is being turned into a movie right? Well I may be a bit behind with the rumours of the cast but bear with me and tell me what you know!

Jace: Alex Pettyfer ( this is a REALLY old rumour that still kinda pisses me off but then again who actually fits Jace's character...?)

Clary : Emma Roberts (I JUST saw her and Alex Pettyfer on a movie poster which I'm praying is fan made, but then again why would she be holding a stele/ seraph blade – I can't tell)

Luke: Scott Patterson (not a rumour but most Gilmore Girls fans that I know want him as Luke)

So...what do you think? Share your info! Spread the word! Prove the facts! Sophie!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter One: A Proposition  
In which Simon, who has been trying hard to live as normal a life as he can, finds out that's not going to be possible any more.

Chapter Two: Fear of Falling  
This is the chapter that will be included in the paperback copy of City of Glass, so I won't say much about it, except it's Clary's POV.

Chapter Three: Sevenfold  
And the Lord said unto him, Therefore whosoever slayeth Cain, vengeance shall be taken on him sevenfold. And the Lord set a mark upon Cain, lest any finding him should kill him. Well, that whole Mark of Cain business wasn't just going to go away.

Chapter Four: The Art of Eight Limbs  
This one contains a training sequence that involves Muay Thai, a martial art that's called "The Art of Eight Limbs" because it involves using hands, elbows, knees and feet as strike points. This is also the chapter that contains the quote from the Seelie Queen I Tweeted — the one about "he's bound to you, but does he love you?"

Chapter Five: Hell Calls Hell  
This is Latin, from one of the Psalms, abyssus abyssum invocat. Also translated as "deep calls unto deep." In which Clary tries on a bridesmaid's dress.

Chapter Six: Wake The Dead  
Pretty literal, actually.

Chapter Seven: Praetor Lupus  
Those inclined toward Latin can have a whack at this one. This chapter has werewolves in it. :)

Chapter Eight: Walk in Darkness  
"But he that hateth his brother is in darkness, and walketh in darkness, and knoweth not whither he goeth, because that darkness hath blinded his eyes." And in the meantime, Simon's band gets a gig.

Chapter Nine: From Fire Unto Fire  
This is from Oscar Wilde: "Nay, let us walk from fire unto fire,  
From passionate pain to deadlier delight,—  
I am too young to live without desire."  
I am sure everyone will be happy to know this chapter is mostly Clary and Jace.

Chapter Ten: 232 Riverside Drive  
Quite literally the address of something important (I can't help but wonder if someone actually lives at this address — I have friends who live on Riverside Drive, though not this number...)

Chapter Eleven: Our Kind  
In this case, "Our Kind" is vampires.

Chapter Twelve: Sanctuary  
In which a character we know from Clockwork Angel makes a strange demand of the Nephilim.

Chapter Thirteen: Girl Found Dead  
What it says on the tin!

Chapter Fourteen: What Dreams May Come*  
"Max," Jace said. "Max, I'm so sorry."

Chapter Fifteen: Beati Bellicosi  
The actual phrase in Latin is Beati Pacifici — blessed are the peacemakers. In this case, I altered it (hopefully accurately) to Blessed are the Warriors.

Chapter Sixteen: New York City Angels  
Those who know the Thriving Ivory song Angels on the Moon will recognize this phrase.

Chapter Seventeen: Cain Rose Up  
And Cain talked with Abel his brother: and it came to pass, when they were in the field, that Cain rose up against Abel his brother, and slew him. All of this stuff is from Genesis 4, the Cain and Abel story — it's thematically called up throughout the book since it's a story about family, murder, sin, forgiveness and blood.

Chapter Eighteen: Scars of Fire  
This is actually from a Carl Sandburg poem:  
"Wandering oversea singer,  
Singing of ashes and blood,  
Child of the scars of fire,  
Make us one new dream, us who forget.  
Out of the storm let us have one star."

Epilogue — As of now, the epilogue is just titled "epilogue." It's pretty short but, I think, packs a punch. I hope so!

*Everyone knows this one! But in that sleep of death, what dreams may come. Hamlet.


	5. Chapter 5

COFA teasers & Cookies! I love the most recent one

July 2010

**Clary made a surprised noise, but didn't protest, even when Jace lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.****  
****They sprawled onto it together, crushing some of the letters, Jace knocking the box itself aside to make room for them. His heart was hammering against the inside of his ribs. They had never been in bed together like this before, not really — there had been that night in her room in Idris, but they had barely touched. Jocelyn was careful never to let either of them spend the night where the other one lived. She didn't care much for him, Jace suspected, and he could hardly blame her. He doubted her would have liked himself much, in her position.****  
****"I love you," Clary whispered. She had his shirt off, and her fingertips were tracing the scars on his back, and the star-shaped scar on his shoulder than was the twin of her own, a relic of the angel whose blood they both shared. "I don't ever want to lose you."****  
****He slid his hand down her cheek, to her throat, to the top button of her blouse.**

June 2010

"There is something you have not told us, Clarissa Morgenstern," said**  
**the Silent Brother. "A secret you both have been keeping."**  
**Clary tensed. "What do you mean?"**  
**The mark of death is on this boy."**  
**"Death?" said Jace. His voice was modulated, careful, not afraid. "Do**  
**you mean I'm going to die?"**  
**We mean that you *were* dead. And yet you live. The balance of life**  
**and death is a delicate one, young Shadowhunters. You have upset it."**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**May 2010

"But I thought that you were still in love with Clary," Isabelle**  
**said.**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**April 2010

"How many other people?" Alec asked. "Roughly."**  
**Magnus shook his head. "I can't count and it doesn't matter. The only**  
**thing that matters is how I feel about you."**  
**"More than two hundred?" Magnus looked blank. "Three hundred?"**  
**"I can't believe we're just having this conversation now," Magnus**  
**said, to no one in particular.**  
**"Why so many?" Alec's blue eyes were very bright in the dimness. It**  
**was hard to tell if he was angry — he didn't sound angry, just very**  
**intense, but Alec was a shut-down person and perhaps this was as angry**  
**as he ever got. "Do you get bored with people fast?"**  
**"I live forever," Magnus said quietly. "But not everyone does."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**March 2010

Magnus still had his head in his hand."i just don't see," he said,**  
**"why the past has to matter."**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

February 2010

"'That's not the point, Simon.' Maia had moved closer to Isabelle and**  
**the two of them faced him down together, an immovable wall of female**  
**rage."**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 2010**  
**"He is bound to you," said the Queen. "But does he love you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**3) What is City of Fallen Angels about? When will it be released?**

_**City of Fallen Angels **_**takes place after the events of **_**City of Glass**_**. It splits its focus between Jace and Clary and Clary's best friend, Simon, and how he adjusts to life as a vampire, but it's still an ensemble-cast story, and all the characters from the Mortal Instruments series appear in it: Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Luke, Jocelyn, Maia, and many more. (It even helps to have read **_**The Clockwork Angel**_** before you read **_**CoFA**_**, because some of the characters from the ID series do show up in it. However, it isn't required.) City of Fallen Angels takes place several months after the events of City of Glass. In it, a mysterious someone's killing the Shadowhunters who used to be in Valentine's Circle and displaying their bodies around New York City in a manner designed to provoke hostility between Downworlders and Shadowhunters, leaving tensions running high in the city and disrupting Clary's plan to lead as normal a life as she can — training to be a Shadowhunter, and pursuing her relationship with Jace. As Jace and Clary delve into the issue of the murdered Shadowhunters, they discover a mystery that has deeply personal consequences for them — consequences that may strengthen their relationship, or rip it apart forever. Meanwhile, internecine warfare among vampires is tearing the Downworld community apart, and only Simon — the Daylighter who everyone wants on their side — can decide the outcome; too bad he wants nothing to do with Downworld politics. Love, blood, betrayal and revenge: the stakes are higher than ever in City of Fallen Angels.**

***The cover art for this book has not yet been released.

_City of Fallen Angels_**is set to be released in late March/early April, 2011.****h) Is there a place I can find teasers and/or cookies for City of Fallen Angels?** I usually start posting excerpts of upcoming books on the websiteabout eight months before publication. In the case of City of Fallen Angels, it's going to be a little different: the American paperback of _City of Glass_ will be released on August 3, 2010, and it will contain a full chapter of City of Fallen Angels in it, as well as a full chapter of _Clockwork Angel_, the first book in the _Mortal Instruments_ prequel series _The Infernal Devices_, which is going to be released August 31, 2010. (Since there is no special paperback release date in the UK/Aus/NZ, _Clockwork Angel_, when released there, will contain the full chapter of _City of Fallen Angels_.) 


	7. Chapter 7

**You're probably thinking "why is she putting up a CWA excerpt? This isn't about COFA!" Good point but for now shut up and read :D you'll get what I mean!**

June Clockwork Angel excerpt. From mid-book, Will Herondale and Gabriel Lightwood

Will went back to scrubbing dried vampire blood off his hands and arms. The task was absorbing enough that he was able to almost completely ignore Gabriel Lightwood when the other boy appeared out of the shadows and sauntered over to Will, a superior smile plastered on his face.

"Nice work in there, Herondale, setting the place on fire," Gabriel observed. "Good thing we were there to clean up after you, or the whole plan would have gone down in flames, along with the shreds of your reputation."

"Are you implying that shreds of my reputation remain intact?" Will demanded with mock horror. "Clearly I have been doing something wrong. Or not doing something wrong, as the case may be." He banged on the side of the carriage. "Thomas! We must away at once to the nearest brothel! I seek scandal and low companionship."

Thomas snorted and muttered something that sounded like "bosh," which Will ignored.

Gabriel's face darkened. "Is there anything that isn't a joke to you?"

"Nothing that comes to mind."

"You know," Gabriel said, "there was a time I thought we could be friends, Will."

"There was a time I thought I was a ferret," Will said, "but that turned out to be the opium haze. Did you know it had that effect? Because I didn't."

**Ok so hands up, who knows where Jace got his humor from? **

**~Sophie**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers,

Just to clarify, i'd like to say that the cast list i posted was just rumours, not the real thing.

As one of you has commented, City Of Bones may or may not be made into a movie.

It has been optioned, however nothing is official.

I have been to Cassie Clare's website and am aware that some of my information has been incorrect, however most is accurate.

Please provide constructive criticism if you are going to review.

Remember, i am a fan, just like you.

Sorry for any inconveniences...

~Sophie


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Hello hello everyone, some VERY important Mortal Instruments news...

THERE ARE GOING TO BE SIX BOOKS!

For those of you who are sceptical about my sources, this information was found on Cassandra Clare's blog just in case you want to check it out :D

From Publisher's Weekly:

Simon & Schuster has signed books five and six in Cassandra Clare's bestselling YA series, The Mortal Instruments. S&S says there are more than three million copies of the series' three published titles in print. Clare launched The Mortal Instruments in 2007, with City of Bones, about a teenage demon slayer; City of Ashes and City of Glass followed. Book four, City of Fallen Angels, is scheduled for April 2011... The two new books under contract-City of Lost Souls and City of Heavenly Fire-are scheduled, respectively, for May 2012 and September 2013.

Clare will also be touring, in late August, to promote Clockwork Angel, which is the first title in the prequel series to The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices. Film rights to The Mortal Instruments have been optioned by Unique Features.

So yes, in other words, City of Fallen Angels is not going to be the last book in the Mortal Instruments series. After it publishes next April, it will be followed by two more books: City of Lost Souls, and City of Heavenly Fire.

...so what does everyone think? Cassie Clare says that there will be a new villain for the next 3 books so no one has to worry about Johnathan coming back!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Just some Q and A's I found that I thought you might be interested in plus... THE AUGUST CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS TEASER! *fan girl squeal*

Jocelyn's green eyes softened. "I did notice he wasn't here, Clary. I just didn't know if you'd want to talk about it."

"I mean," Clary went on doggedly, "do you think there's something Jace could do to *make* you like him?"

"Yes," Jocelyn said. "He could make you happy." She touched Clary's face lightly, and Clary clenched her hand, feeling the bell press into her skin.

"He does make me happy," Clary said. "But he can't control everything in the world, Mom. Other things happen — " she fumbled for words; how could she explain that it wasn't Jace making her unhappy, but what was happening to him, without revealing what that was?

4a) Whose point of view is City of Fallen Angels told from? What about City of Lost Souls and City of Heavenly Fire?

_City of Fallen Angels, City of Lost Souls,_ and _City of Heavenly Fire_ are all told from mixed third-person viewpoints. That means some scenes are told from Simon's point of view, some from Clary's, some from Jace's, etc. Much like City of Glass.

3) What are the last three Mortal Instruments books _about_?

You can find a pretty good description of the plot of _Fallen Angels_ — or at least as much as I'm allowed to say — here. And according to Simon and Schuster's press release:

"In Book 5: City of Lost Souls, the Shadowhunters struggle to piece together their shattered world after a betrayal by one of their own leaves them reeling. In Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Jace, Clary and their friends are drawn inexorably into a war that pits Heaven against Hell, angels against demons—a war that threatens to destroy our world entirely if the Shadowhunters can't end it first."

And that's all I'm allowed to say about that. :)

e) What happens in City of Lost Souls and City of Heavenly Fire?

Since the fourth book hasn't come out yet, it's a little early to reveal the plots of the ffith and sixth! I will say that the whole second trilogy is outlined and the plot completed; that it is about the further adventures of Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus et. al, and that the scale of the challenges they face in the second three books is even greater than those they faced in the first.

f) Will Jace and Clary be in City of Fallen Angels? What about City of Lost Souls and City of Heavenly Fire?

When I originally announced that I would be writing City of Fallen Angels, I said that it would "focus more on Simon and how he adjusts to life as a vampire." This set off a flood of rumors that Clary and Jace were not in the fourth book at all, or were only in it peripherally. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Just like the previous books, CoFA shifts through multiple character points of view, including Simon's, Clary's, Jace's, Isabelle's, and even Magnus'. Clary and Jace's relationship, and the challenges they face, are a major plotline in the last three TMI books. There is also a strong plotline for Simon in the later books of the series, in which he is more than an adjunct to the larger drama around Clary and Jace, but this does not detract from attention paid to the other characters.

25) "Do you know what will be on the cover of the next three books?  
And if you don't, what ideas do you have and what would you like to be on the cover?"

I don't know. I am also not supposed to talk about it. I will say that the idea of moving toward having two characters on the covers instead of one was discussed.

38) "Is there gonna be a new love interest between Jace and Clary?"

Like "Is someone going to come between them?" Hmmm... in a sense.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own any of this information and credit all of it to Cassandra Clare, rumours, blogs, book sites and other MI fans.

All I'm doing on Fan fiction is giving information and sharing opinions with other fans of this series and, as stated in the summary, this is NOT a story and you do NOT have to review. If you, my lovely readers, only wish to read the information and move on, I am perfectly happy to let you do so.

ANYWAY! Onto a different topic.

The September teaser for COFA isn't out yet (I checked twice) so I'm thinking it'll be out on the first of October or the 30th of September *shrugs* who knows? Anyway I don't have any new info yet so I am here to ask YOU about what you know! Have you heard any tid bits or read about something on some website that hasn't been mentioned yet? Please tell me if you wish to share! Also let me know if you have any questions that haven't been answered yet and I'll do some more research.

But I have a few questions for you guys too...

*Readers look at each other in utter confusion* Girl - *mutters* I thought _we_ were supposed to ask the questions Me- SILENCE FOOL! *slaps with fish* *regains composure* what I MEAN to say is, these questions concern all MI fans, ok? *Readers all nod in agreement*

Okay so Q1. Do you think that three more MI books are a good idea? Why or why not.

Q2. What ever happened to Clary's furniture in her old apartment? (my cousin says they were burned while they were searching for the mortal cup)

Q3. (for those who have read or are reading The Clockwork Angel) Do you think that Will and Jace are EXACTLY the same?

Q4. Do you think Simon will be able to lead a normal life with the Mark of Cain on his forehead?

And lastly a bit of info from:

HollyGolightly0502

On her website she had this to say:

City of Fallen Angels takes place about six weeks after the events of City of

Glass. It continues the story begun in City of Bones, while also starting a

new story, with new challenges and a new enemy to beset our protagonists. All

the core characters from the Mortal Instruments series appear in it: Jace,

Isabelle, Clary, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Luke, Jocelyn, Maia, and many more. (It

even helps to have read The Clockwork Angel before you read CoFA, because some

of the characters from the ID series do show up in it. However, it isn't

required.) City of Fallen Angels takes place several months after the events

of City of Glass. In it, a mysterious someone's killing the Shadowhunters who

used to be in Valentine's Circle and displaying their bodies around New York

City in a manner designed to provoke hostility between Downworlders and

Shadowhunters, leaving tensions running high in the city and disrupting

Clary's plan to lead as normal a life as she can — training to be a

Shadowhunter, and pursuing her relationship with Jace. As Jace and Clary delve

into the issue of the murdered Shadowhunters, they discover a mystery that has

deeply personal consequences for them — consequences that may strengthen

their relationship, or rip it apart forever. Meanwhile, internecine warfare

among vampires is tearing the Downworld community apart, and only Simon —

the Daylighter who everyone wants on their side — can decide the outcome;

too bad he wants nothing to do with Downworld politics. Love, blood, betrayal

and revenge: the stakes are higher than ever in City of Fallen Angels (release

date: 4/5/2011).sorry about the big letters and colors. I couldn't get it back

to normall. I hope its jace/clary all the way. I mean come on, that's

everyones favorite coupling. Sorry simon fans. But from this i got more of a

j/c vibe..

Thank-you very much Holly! :D

~Sophie


End file.
